


Movie Night

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: its tribore's sleepover and he gets to pick the movie!!!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> im so hungry please give me more tribore content

Tribore living on the ship was a lot easier to adjust to than Quinn or Avocato. He was mostly quiet, and fun to be around. He played cards pretty well, even if he kept having to be reminded of the rules. 

He was good with sewing, too, which meant finally getting Avocato’s clothes fixed up. 

(Normally Gary wouldn't have minded Avocato being shirtless all the time because  _ damn _ , but with him still in recovery after the explosion it was a refreshing sight to see him wearing something other than bandages. Plus, he refused to wear anything that covered his stomach, which was spicy.) 

Gary quickly learned that Tribore goes above and beyond in everything he does. He wound up making Avocato a whole new outfit while he was fixing up his old one, leading into a whole new wardrobe. He even fixed the elbows on Gary’s jacket with cool patches!

He was also like, a really good cook. Given, Gary had no idea what he was eating most of the time, everything Tribore put on a plate was automatically good. It was like magic!

Needless to say, Tribore was pretty well liked by everyone onboard the ship. Even Little Cato seemed to take a liking to him, the two of them bonding over playing video games together. Quinn already was close to him, apparently, and Gary grew surprised at his lack of jealousy towards Tribore.

On the Galaxy One, though, they had specific traditions that they followed. Every 7 days, it was movie night. Tribore would join them for movie night, and, since he was new, got to pick the movie. Gary crossed his fingers as they all sat on the ground around the screen, propping up pillows along the walls and lying across each other. Gary was outstretched across Avocato and Quinn’s legs, his head resting on Avocato’s thigh. Little Cato sat between his father and Quinn, using Gary’s chest as a pillow while Gary played with his hair. Tribore scrolled through the movie archives, humming and mumbling to himself.

“Hmm… Should we watch a comedy? We should watch a comedy. But which one should we watch?” He rambled. Quinn looked on. The calm patience in her eyes was something Gary wished he could match. Avocato groaned and leaned backwards, his head colliding with the wall. 

“Just pick one, you’ve been looking for like, half an hour!” he whined. Gary snickered and looked up at him, turning his head to see better.

“Let him take his time, man! You can’t rush  _ art _ ,” Gary grinned, poking his stomach. Avocato’s ears flattened for a moment and he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” Quinn said, turning her head. “Ten. Nine. Eight.”

Everyone flinched and looked around, staring at Tribore. He kept looking through the movies at an  _ agonizingly  _ slow pace as Quinn kept counting down. 

“Seven,” she smirked. All according to plan.

Gary and Avocato glared at Tribore. “Come on, pick one!”

Tribore hummed loudly and finally,  _ finally _ pressed one of the movies. The lights dimmed and everyone collectively sighed, Quinn laughing warmly and resting her head on Avocato's shoulder. 


End file.
